Push The Envelope
by Gyabu
Summary: Romano is a student who has to deal with his overbearing family at home and at school,he uses his time before class as a way to escape this reality for just a little while, until one day Antonio, the school new kid decides he wants to get to know Romano over more than just a cup of coffee. Gakuen/Human AU


Romano shifted his pointed stare at the cheesy and likely off brand coffee ad and swiftly pressed his finger forward to make his selection. Some amount of caffeine this early in the morning was better than none. The foam cup plopped down and started to fill up with hot liquid. No one else was in this sorry excuse of a "student lounge" so Romano moved to the center of the mauve coffee machine and placed his head against it so he could just see the rim of the cup and his own cherry red chuck taylors.

Just as he was about to release a big sigh someone chuckled behind him. Romano snapped his head up and attempted to step away swiftly but just ended up shuffling awkwardly. He narrowed his eyes and looked blatantly away from whoever it was who wanted some of this shitty coffee. A chocolate haired guy stood in front of the machine and gave a small smile to him. He wavered a bit and just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Romano then realized that his cup was still in the dispenser and instead of explaining himself or apologizing he let out a mix of oh and uh and reached his hand around the cup.

He silently cursed himself for not being a morning person, as waking up at 5 am everyday took a toll on his comprehension. The tan Romano guessed older kid had earbuds in and probably hadn't heard the incoherent noise he'd made just then.

Romano relaxed a bit and just as he was about to swing around and take his leave a hand was held out in front of him. Startled but aware Romano took his hand out of impulse and shook it once. Romano waited for the other to let out an introduction but it didn't come. Romanos eyes flashed from their hands straight to the emerald green eyes of the passed before Romano couldn't stand such a sticky awkward atmosphere and opened mouth to speak. "Wha- er I'm Romano I guess?" He tripped over his words and quickly thought to reaffirm his what he considered threatening demeanor "uh who the hell are you" and with that he let his hand slip to his side. This all felt way too mixed around and Romano wasn't too sure how to act around the vague student.

" Great I got to know your name! "Hello Romano, my name is Anotonio! Sorry for being so queit I'm not usually that way but it just felt like you weren't really a morning person." The brunette finally amped up his chuckling into a short laugh.

His loud voice hit Romanos ears within his proximity and he immediately understood why he kept his mouth shut. But at the same time his laughter was wild and bubbled around almost so it wasn't painful,just straight up loud. Romano nevertheless winced and shot a scowl at the guy. "Ha ha ha" he spit out dryly " you don't even know me so bye." Antonio looked strangley amused at his response and it made romanos stomach flip at such an unusual response.

Romano swung around to leave again but that hand had clamped to his wrist. The way Antonio had grabbed his wrist was uncomfortable and made it so if Romano tried to swing back the way he had come Antonio and him would end up face to face. Romano squirmed quickly and then settled for glaring fiercely over his left shoulder. "Uhh? "He jostled his wrist and Antonio's hand" What the hell else do you want?" Romano's voice broke a bit at the end. He'd never had more than a few minutes of attention on him and this was cutting into his usual alone time before class started.

" You forgot your change in the dispenser " Antonio laughed as he slid his grip down to Romano's hand and pressed two copper coins into it. Romano brought the coins to his face and looked at Antonio in disbelief. Pennies. Fucking two pennies. Who even gives a shit about two pennies.

Before Romano could stop to analyze his action he roughly grasped Antonios previous grip and slam dunked the pennies into his hand and looked straight at him and said "Two whole pennies my god you're rich!"

And with that took his leave not even waiting to see the face "Antonio" had on. The bell shrieked and romano cursed at his alone time being wasted by a chocolate haired penny downed his coffee in one gulp and sped off to first period. Ugh.


End file.
